Never Let Me Go
by normalpeoplescaremee
Summary: Elena Clearwater is the daughter of Elizabeth Clearwater and is the cousin of Seth and Leah. When her family moves back to La Push from New Orleans they are shocked to discover that things are not exactly how they used to be. What will happen when Elena runs into the town's "protectors"? When will she discover that all the stories are true and monsters are very real?
1. Chapter 1: Keep On Running

"You're joking, right?" I asked Mom, Elizabeth Clearwater as she informed us that we would be moving back to La Push, Washington from our home of seven years – New Orleans. She shook her head and smiled thinly. "No, I'm dead serious. Harry has been having heart problems and I…I," she took a shaky breath, "and I think it's time that we all return home." Harry Clearwater was my mom's brother and had suffered from heart illness ever since I could remember – which, may I add, was a really long time since I haven't seen Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue or my cousins Seth and Leah since mom dropped everything and ran away from her hometown to New Orleans after the split from my dad, Alexander Harmon.

"Mom, you cannot be serious – I literally just made the swim team too, you know how hard I've been working on that!" complained one of my older brothers Jace. Mom sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. She looked at Jace with frustration clear in her eyes and leant towards him. "I know Jace and I'm sorry, but Sue could really use the help and Harry is my brother for God's sake!" I could see Jace about to whine again and my other brother Nate, his twin, elbowed him in the side to stop him. Jace glared at Nate and sat back with a huff, pushing his damp black hair off of his face.

"I know that this isn't ideal and isn't the best timing, but the truth is that we just can't afford to live here anymore. Moving to La Push will give us an opportunity to reunite with our family and spend quality time with them." She explained wearily. "Well it's gonna be great fun reuniting with our family considering we haven't seen them in seven years. I bet we will really connect." Jace spat before he angrily stalked away. We all watched him go before mom turned back to Nate and I. "We are going in two weeks' time - I've discussed selling options with a real estate agent and we have a young couple interested in the house already. They are offering a lot of money for it too, money that we need. I'm sorry if you are unhappy with this but this has been going on for too long. I can't keep running from my past." She said before walking over to her own room and closing the door behind her.

Nate stood up too and said to me; "Stay here until I can get Jace to calm down – then we will talk altogether. He then jogged down the hallway without another word. I didn't know what I thought about moving. One thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to leave my friends, or the sun behind, but then again it would be nice to see the family again. Dad lived in Port Angeles too – so close to where we were going to be, I could see him agai- _No,_ I told myself sternly, _Don't think about him._ But how could I not? He was my dad, and I have been cut off from him for seven years, with the exception of a birthday card every October. I'm not entirely sure why he doesn't want anything to do with us, I mean, it's not like I have webbed toes or freaking four arms! I try to not feel that why but it is so hard. Maybe moving back to La Push will be a good, no - a great thing! I haven't seen Seth or Leah in years, and I used to be so close to especially Seth. As I sat there for a while, I decided that I do want to go to La Push. Like Mom said - enough running, it was time to go home.

*16 DAYS LATER*

Jace easily threw another cardboard onto the hirable moving trailer, grumbling all the while. Nate laughed at his expression and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Come on Jace, it's not the end of the world." Nate was definitely the more responsible and calm twin, Jace can't sit still for two minutes and is compulsive and reckless. Nate Edmund Clearwater was the oldest of us three children, born twenty minutes before his twin Jace Daniel Clearwater. The twins share similar facial features and are the same height and size but that's where the similarities end - Jace has wavy black hair, russet coloured skin and deep brown eyes whereas Nate, on the other hand, has the same sandy blond hair as Dad and light brown eyes. Jace rolled his eyes and tossed another box in. "Don't be an ass Nate; I know you don't really want to go either." Nate shook his head, smiling and jumped in the front seat of mom's jeep.

Jace balances the last box on top of the pile and gets in the car too, and I follow. I wait for Mom to lock up the house and hand the keys over to Joanne, our real estate agent. Joanne shakes mom's hand before getting in her car and driving away. She beeped her horn as she sped past and Jace gave her a very rude hand gesture that made both Nate and I laugh. Mom clambers into the driver's seat and lectures Jace about inappropriate gestures. Jace stifles giggles the entire time and nods solemnly once mom is done. I smile to myself, glad that Jace, although still angry, has accepted Mom's decision. "Goodbye New Orleans." Mom says as she pulls out of the driveway. "Goodbye sun!" shouts Jace out the window. "Goodbye shopping malls!" I add. "Goodbye, um, Mardi Gras World!" Awkwardly adds Nate in an attempt of a joke.

We all laugh and talk as mom continues to drive towards Washington. Our home.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. All the characters besides Elena and her brothers belong to The Twilight Sage creator Stephanie Meyer. I'm writing my Fanfiction based on the story line of the book series, and I may make adjustments. Thanks J


	2. Chapter 2: Walking On A Dream

I guess that the last thing I expected would be to actually enjoy the lush greenery, soft rain and crisp, wind that whipped through my hair as we sped down the road towards La Push. We had been on the road for two days until we reached our destination so Nate and Jace were both asleep and only Mom saw my grin as I reached out the window and let the drizzling rain splatter my hands. She smiled at me through the revision mirror and I just knew that she made the right decision. I hadn't been there in seven years but it felt I never left. A few minutes later Mum pulled up out the front of a small wooden house that I recognized as Uncle Harry's and Aunt Sue's. "Nate, Jace – wake up! We're here." I said, shaking their shoulders. They both woke up and stepped out of the car; the rain was getting heavier by then but I didn't care in the slightest. Mom, the boys and I went and knocked on the front door.

We were greeted by a woman with short black hair, russet coloured skin and crinkly black eyes. She smiled warmly at all of us and enveloped Mom in her arms. "Liz, it's been far too long!" she exclaimed joyfully before pulling away. "Nate and Jace, good god you boys are tall now!" Sue laughed, kissing them both on the cheek.

She looked at me last of all. "Elena Amelia Clearwater." She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. You were a child the last time I saw you." I smiled at her brightly. "Hey Aunty Sue!" She grabbed Mom by the arm and ushered us into the house. "Come on in, Harry and the kids are in the living room." We walk down a hallway and I'm shocked by the familiarity the house held. I touched one of the walls, remembering Seth chasing me into Leah's room where she was on the phone. We reached the living room and one by one greeted Uncle Harry who sat in an arm chair with a wool quilt draped over him. He looked the same as he always had, just older. He smiled warmly as I leant down and hugged him.

I leant back up and was surprised when a solid person smashed right into me. "Lena'!" Seth exclaimed in my ear as he crushed me in a bear hug. The kid was only 14 but jeez he was strong. "Hey Seth," I laughed as I playfully scuffled his hair, even though he was only the tiniest bit shorter than me. "Good to see you." I told him before Leah comes over a hugs me. I always feel privileged when Leah hugs me because even as a child she is tough to get to know. "How are you Uncle Harry?" Nate asked as we all sat down around him. "Fit as a fiddle kiddo." He told him and everyone laughs except Aunt Sue and Mom.

The conversation centers around Harry, Mom and Sue for a while until us kids strike up conversations amounts ourselves. I noticed those three discussing something quietly to each other from the corner of my eyes. We asked each other questions about school and friends until Leah, Nate and Jace start discussing the pros and cons of Olympic swimming. "So what is New Orleans like? It's gotta be pretty damn good if you left La Push for it." Seth asked me. "Well it's no La Push, that's for sure." I laugh. "I've forgotten how nice this place is." He nodded thoughtfully before his face split into a huge grin. "Aw man, I've got so much to show you. Tomorrow we are gonna go cliff-diving near first beach, then we can kayak, and I am so taking you hiking through the woods." He told me excitedly, his brown eyes warm and wide. "Speaking of tomorrow," Aunt Sue cut in before he could continue, "I think we should let Liz and the kids get home and catch some sleep, it's very late. There will be plenty of catching up to do tomorrow." She told us. "Yes, I'll cook you my famous Fish Fry," Uncle Harry told us with a wink, "Made with low cholesterol olive oil of course." He added, seeing Sue's expression.

We all laughed and exchanged goodbyes, before trudging outside into the sleeting rain. We quickly reached our new home a couple streets away from Harry's and parked the car in the spacious garage. Jace grabbed a couple mattresses and Nate and I got the sheets and pillow out and dragged them into the house. It was quite cozy actually; the walls a washed out white inside and out, and looked quite large although there wasn't much furniture in there yet. I grabbed a mattress and dragged it towards the room furthest away from the front of the house. I pushed the door open and turned the light on to discover my new room. It wasn't much but I would have time to decorate. I threw my mattress on the ground and grabbed my sheets and pillow.

After making my bed, I poke my head into the master bedroom where Mom is digging in a cardboard box for some pajamas. I walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Night Mom." I start to leave when she grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. "Elena, do you think I made the right decision?" she asked me.

I smiled gently. "Yeah Mom. I think you made the best choice you could have." She smiled at me and I walked away, collapsing onto my bed calling out "Goodnight!" to Nate and Jace in the room next door. I turn, they both pumped their fists against the wall twice, well four times since there are two of them, just like we have been saying goodnight since we were little kids. I snuggled into my makeshift bed and pondered tomorrow's possibilities. It felt like a dream and I couldn't believe that at first I didn't really want to come here. I could tell Nate and Jace liked it here too, and obviously Mom was joyous to see her brother and his wife – although Uncle Harry's health was to be worried about despite his reassurances. I slowly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep as my mind spun with ideas and I was enveloped with blackness.

I awoke with a pale golden light seeping in through the window and my makeshift bed as I sprawled out on it. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head to try and avoid the annoyingly beautiful early sunlight. But before I could fall back asleep, my covers are jerked off my body and just as I opened my eyes a sheet of icy cold water replaces it. I gasped and jolted up in shock to see Jace snickering above me. For a nearly eighteen year old, he was _extremely_ immature. "JACE DANIEL CLEARWATER, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I screamed as I chased him down the hallway, stumbling over several moving boxes and onto the front lawn.

Just as I stepped out onto the porch a red Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up on our front lawn. A guy who had to be a least 6'7" or something jumped out and walked around to the passenger seat. He helped a man in a wheelchair out of the car and they both started towards the house. I was still standing on the porch when they reached me.

The tall guy smiled at me and asked; "Who are you murdering?" I stood there dumbfounded for a second before Jace sprinted out from behind the moving trailer, laughing his head off. I stared at him lividly, embarrassed by my previous outburst. "Uh, Jace. He dumped a bucket full of water over my head." I explained, gesturing to my current drenched sleepwear. The tall guy laughed and I noticed that he was actually quite good looking. "I see. I'm Jacob Black by the way and this is my father Billy." I shake his hand, which is feverishly warm and then Billy's, who smiles at me kindly. "I'm Elena and I remember, you and mum used to hang out a lot." I told him. "And you and I used to play Barbie's together." Jacob added and I laughed. Just at that moment, Mom poked her head out of the garage and started towards us.

She kissed Billy on the cheek and attempted to reach up and hug Jacob. "Wow Billy, you look great." She said and he shook his head laughing. "If being in a wheelchair means I look great, I should've gotten one long ago."

Mum nudged his shoulder and I turned to Jacob. "So what would you say is the biggest attraction at La Push? I need to do something fun today – I've been stuck in that car for days." He smiled at me and said; "Head to First Beach, I'm sure Seth is just dying to take you out." "Huh, I didn't know you knew Seth?" His smile faltered slightly. "Yeah well, everyone knows everyone in La Push." Just then, Seth came running from God knows where onto the front lawn. "Lena'!" he shouted and hugged me again. _God this kid is always happy isn't he? Soon enough his infectious attitude is going to latch onto me._ I thought to myself.

"Heyo," I replied. "Hey Seth." Said Jacob. "Listen Seth, Jacob here recommends that we should go down to First Beach today, are you up for it?" I asked him and Seth nodded his head enthusiastically. "Sure thing, I brought swimmers anyway." He told me. "Hey are you coming Jacob?" I asked and he leant back against the porch wall and shook his head sadly. "Nah, sorry I can't today, but another time. By the way Elena, you can call me Jake since we are pretty much cousins." I laughed and said; "Yeah cousins who play Barbie's together." Seth's eyes widen at this information. "Jacob Black plays with Barbie's!?" he snickered and Jake pretended to punch him. "Okay I gotta run," Jake said as he turned to Billy. "Are you alright to get home on your own, old man?" My mum clasped Billy's shoulder and said; "Of course, I'll drop him and the car off later." "Alright, well bye everyone!" Jake yelled as he jogged into the woods near our forest.

Seth turned to me and said; "I think you better get changed and then we will head down to First Beach. It's actually kind of sunny today so the water shouldn't be too cold." "Hey Mom, is it all good if Seth and I head down to First Beach? I promise I'll help set up the house later." I asked her. "Yeah its fine, the boys are setting up the house anyway. Have fun sweetie!" Mom replied and I grinned and raced back inside and threw on a white bikini with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Th water on my body from Jace had pretty much dried up but my hair was still wet so I left it down. "Let's go." I said to Seth and with that we began the trek to First Beach.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. All the characters besides Elena and her brothers belong to The Twilight Saga creator Stephanie Meyer. I'm writing my Fanfiction based on the story line of the book series, and I may make adjustments. Thanks 3


	3. Chapter 3: Tongue Tied

**Embry's P.O.V**

"Call, get your ass down here!" Quil shouted from the dark blue currents below. I laughed and spread my arms out wide, preparing to free fall into the water, relishing in my freedom – no matter how short it was. Sam has had us patrolling the lands surrounding La Push and protecting Bella Swan from that red-headed leech non-stop for the past week, so I guess he thought we deserved a break - hence the cliff-diving. I lifted off the balls of my feet and plunged into nothingness, feeling the rush of wind as it whipped past my ears. I knew that I should probably be trying to catch some sleep, but nothing made me more relaxed than that feeling of freedom I got from cliff-diving.

I hit the water with a slap, and what would have been cold water to normal humans felt mildly warm to me. I floated there, under the waves for a while before coming up, but just as I did, Quil sprung up from the dark water and grabbed me in a head lock, resulting in a mock fight. "If you don't get your scrawny arms off me right now Aterea, I swear I'll kick your furry ass back to Sam." Quil, laughed and loosened his grip, and I took the chance to push him off. "Scrawny? You're one to talk!" he barked, and it wasn't entirely untrue. I mean, I was in no way scrawny (perks of being a teenage werewolf), but Quil was stockier then myself. "Hey! Don't be a dog!" I told him and he laughed at the cheesy pun. Quil then squinted up against the sun beating down, to the very top of the cliff face. "Hey, are those people up there?" he asked me warily.

I too, looked up and sure enough there were two people up there, stripping off and pushing each other playfully. One of them was definitely a girl, but that's all I could tell as their faces were covered in shadows and they were 100 ft. up in the air – werewolf sight or not, I still couldn't see them clearly. "You don't reckon they'll jump from the top cliff do you? God, not many people are game enough to do that." Quil asked me. "It looks like it." I replied. The boy pushed the girl forward and she ran her hands through her long hair, balancing on the edge of the cliff. Then to my surprise, she leapt gracefully off the rock and dropped towards the water – that's when I realized I should probably move before she landed on me. I swam with inhuman speed a few meters back next to a snickering Quil as the girl splashed into the water, and then came back up.

I didn't see the following events happening by a long shot. The moment she opened her strange violet-blue eyes and looked straight at me, her thick, wet lashes brushing her cheeks as she did so, everything else that mattered in the world ceased to exist. I felt everything that was important to me break away as my mind, body and soul was enveloped with _her_. She was my world, my existence now. I had finally found her. My imprint.

I think that I was staring at her like an awestruck idiot, because she smiled at me tentatively, flashing perfect white teeth and smooth lips against tan skin, which were moving with what I assumed, were words – I just didn't hear them. She tucked her wet, night-black wet hair behind an ear and blushed, looking away, and Quil nudged my shoulder roughly. "I…uh…what?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy. Just then, her companion leaped and screamed the entire way down, making a huge splash as he landed. I felt a sudden drive of jealousy as I thought of the possibility that he was her boyfriend or something. But the boy, who I recognized at Seth Clearwater, Harry's kid, grinned from ear to ear as he swum over next to the girl, my girl. She looked about my age, so I doubted she would be dating a boy two years her junior. "Embry, Quil! How are you guys going?" Seth exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, we're great, and you Seth?" Quil asked politely.

He nodded enthusiastically, his shaggy hair shaking out water. "Yeah good thanks," he gestured to my imprint. "This is my cousin Elena Clearwater, dad's sister's daughter. Elena, Embry Call and Quil Aterea." My eyes lingered on her and hers on mine before she turned to face Quil and yet again I was unable to form proper speech.

"Hey, Elena! Nice to see you again. When did you move back down to the Rez?" Quil asked Elena and she smiled brightly. "Actually I only moved back yesterday, from New Orleans. Wait, Quil – as I cousin Quil?" Quil smiled cockily. "That would be me." Elena than swam over to Quil and pressed her tanned, bikini-clad body into his and hugged him tightly. Suddenly the urge to rip my best friend's throat out seemed shockingly satisfying. "What the hell Quil, I haven't seen you since we were what, nine?" she exclaimed. He laughed and replied; "Yeah well, I didn't even recognize you. You have grown up _a lot_."

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked before my mind registered that I must have sounded awfully rude. "Yeah we are like distant cousins. Her great-grandfather was married to my great-grandmother. It's been a long time Lena'." She glanced at me again. "That it has. So what have you been up to these past years?" she enquired. "You know, I've just been the badass I am and all that." He replied and I'm not entirely sure he was joking. But Elena laughed and I decided that I should attempt conversation with her, you know, since we are destined to be together. "So what brings you to La Push?" I ask her shyly. "I guess I just wanted a change of scenery." Was all she said in reply. All the while Seth was smiling, listening to our conversation with intent focus.

"Pretty game of you to jump from the tallest cliff." I said, gesturing to the high rocky face. "I could say the same to you." She challenged, before continuing; "It's not _that_ high." Quil burst out laughing. "Definitely not the same Elena. You wouldn't jump off that cliff unless you were pushed off when we were younger." He said. "Well, some circumstances require you to toughen up." She said bitterly, shoulders taut and I desperately wanted to know what made her react like that. Seth laughed almost awkwardly and Elena's sudden tension seemed to leave her as quickly as it came.

Quil glanced at me and then back to Elena and Seth. "Listen, Emb and I need to head back, but we'll all catch up soon okay?" I started to complain before realising he was right. "Yeah, we do," I said reluctantly, "But do me a favor and go back onto the beach soon. The swell is picking up." Elena looked at me almost questioningly and then nodded. "Nah it's alright, I think we are going in now anyway, right Seth?" "Yeah, cliff-diving is no fun when you land in a tsunami." Seth replied before he shoved Quil's shoulder. "You up, for a race Aterea?" he questioned, and I internally laughed, knowing that he has no chance against Quil. But then again, the kid has the biggest chance out of all of us to phase, considering his gene pool is the strongest.

Quil dunked him under the water before starting the swim at an average human pace towards the sand, Seth racing after him. I watched them go for a while before I realized that Elena was, in turn watching me. "So what about you Embry, are you up for a race?" I tried to ignore the thrill that ran through me when she said my name and attempted to smile at her what I hope was friendlily. "You're on." Then we started to swimming and I actually had to try a little bit to keep up with her and we soon took over Quil and Seth. It was a fair distance back onto the beach so Elena collapsed onto her back once we reached the sand. I followed, pretending I too, was puffed, but was secretly watching her as we lay there side by side.

Her eyes were shut and she was breathing in and out deeply. When I was still watching her, she peeked over and caught me staring. "What?" she asked, and I hurriedly looked away. "Uh, nothing." Seth and Quil than came out of the water and Seth purposely shook his hair out on Elena making her squeal. "Alright Emb, let's go, see you guys later." Said Quil, dragging me by my arm. Elena locked eyes with me. "Yeah, I'll be counting on that." I grinned at her and waved, wanting nothing else to stay on that beach with her.

As soon as we were in the woods, Quil and I changed into our wolf forms. _We are 12 miles east - run. _Was our welcoming from Sam before he zoned us out. _What the hell was that man? Did you lose your ability to communicate with a human? _Quil questioned as I daydreamed about Elena. Quil obviously saw exactly how I saw Elena in my head and realize that I imprinted because he groaned mentally. _Really dude, my kind-of cousin? But good on you, I'm glad you imprinted. _Jared and Paul must have been listening because all I heard was Jared shout; _good on you Embry finally got an imprint!_ And Paul, who obviously saw my mental image of her say; _Whoa, ten out of ten I would bang her. _

I growled at him and I could hear his mental laugher. _Joking, joking – though not really._ Sam's voice then boomed through the link. _Enough Paul, that's great for you Embry._ Quil then snickered. _Too bad he couldn't even speak to her. _I then shoved Quil into a nearby tree and started to run ahead of him. I could almost hear Sam sigh. Just hurry up, we have news of the red-headed leech. My heart sped up a few beats. Victoria. There is no way I can let her anywhere near Elena. I don't know what would happen if I lost her.

I was still in shock over my sudden desire, _no need_ to protect this girl I didn't even know that well. Now every time, I closed my eyes, hers would be the face I saw. But I didn't mind. I don't even have to be her boyfriend or whatever. I just need to be close to her – as a brother, a friend or a protector. Elena Clearwater, my imprint.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. All the characters besides Elena and her brothers belong to The Twilight Saga creator Stephanie Meyer. I'm writing my Fanfiction based on the story line of the book series, and I may make adjustments. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4: Call It What You Want

**Elena's P.O.V**

Embry Call. That was the name and the face that was on my mind as I lounged on our new couch that we set up this afternoon, zoning out on Seth as he chatted animatedly. There was something about him, I felt so the drawn to him. Maybe it is just because he is _very_ attractive. Like _freaking hot_. But I don't think that was it. I literally only just met him but little things like his shy smile and curious eyes flashed in my mind as I pondered our meeting. _Why don't I remember this boy? _I thought to myself as I continued to dwell upon him.

"You're not listening to anything I'm saying are you?" Seth asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why I don't remember Embry from when I lived here before."

Seth smirked and said; "Why would Embry Call be on your mind?" I shoved his arm and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Don't be immature Seth, I'm just curious." I lied. He chuckled and replied; "Sure." I rolled my eyes and looked away. Seth groans and runs his hands through his hair "Ugh, fine that's because Embry was only really close to Jake when we were kids. He went to school on the Rez, but he has grown up heaps, the dude is like 6'4". Besides you were 9 when you left." He said and I took in this information thoughtfully.

"I guess that explains it, you would just think that you would remember everyone in a Rez this small." I tell him. "Yeah, well none of the guys you knew when you were younger look the same anymore. I mean all of them – Quil, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared – you remember Jared?" he asked and I nodded remembering my crush on him when I was younger. "Yeah, well all of them and some others grew like 7 or more inches and cut all their hair off. They look like men now -so don't be too surprised." Seth told me.

"You're right," I said, "Now do you want me to slave away and make you a sandwich before we go bushwalking or what?" That effectively shut him up as he nodded eagerly like a starving puppy. Seth ended up eating three chicken rolls, pasta salad and 2 glasses of berry smoothie that I made. "I honestly have no idea where all that food goes." I told him as he rubbed his bulging tummy, stuffing his face with the last piece of chicken. Seth grinned, "I have no idea either – but I must say you, Elena Clearwater, are one excellent cook."

I take a bow and usher him into the garage to dig through the boxes for my old hiking gear. It only took a few hours to finish setting up the house with the help of Seth, Nate, Jace, Billy, Mum and myself and soon enough the place had a homey feel about it. This left Seth and I with several hours of light so we could go bushwalking.

I laced up my boots, chucked on a pair of jeans and a button up flannel shirt and threw some hiking supplies in a backpack. It's funny how much I can still remember from hiking with Mum, Jace and Nate when I was nine. I called out goodbye to Mum who was on her way to drop Billy home and didn't worry about the twins as they were already at Paul Lahote's house – one of their good friends when they were younger. Then Seth and I set off onto a grown out track about a hundred yards away from my house and began walking.

"Ugh, I can't believe you've already got me sweating my ass off on my first proper day back." I complained to Seth even though I was secretly enjoying the sweet scent of clean air and fresh grass as we trekked through the woods. "Yeah right, you love being back home - I can see on it on your face." He laughed, pushing in front of me. As he walked ahead of me I noticed how lanky he is – I swear he looked even taller than yesterday. "Dude, I think you've grown, like, overnight," I told him, kicking at his heels. "What do they feed you La Push boys – steroids?" Seth fell back to my pace and grinned widely. "What can I say – I'm smart, funny and devilishly handsome." He taunted me. "Seth, even though you're two years younger than me – I will have no problem smacking you down for that comment." I joke. "Yeah right Lena' I'd like to see you try." He said and we both laughed.

As we continued on Seth and I kept a constant chatter and I found myself relishing in the La Push scenery. Further into the hike, we came to a cliff face overhanging Second Beach. The water was dark gray and white-capped, even in the fading sunlight and the waves beat torrentially against the sharp rock. It was beautiful. "You like what you see Lena'?" Seth asked me, gesturing towards the ocean. "Yeah it's good to be home." I replied and its true – only now am I realising that New Orleans was never truly home. La Push calls me to it and runs in my blood – that's not something you can run away from.

I looked up at the sunset and realized it was becoming increasingly darker. "C'mon Seth, time to head back." I said and we quickly started back home. Along the way, we come across some freakishly large animal footprints –vaguely in the shape a bear (that's the only animal big enough to make those sort of sized prints right?) but they honest looked more like wolf prints. "Okay, either La Push grows mutant wolves or it has a serious Grizzly problem." I told Seth and he laughed. "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my Bear Grylls skills." Seth said, making ridiculous masculine pose which made me crack up and the troubling animal markings leave my mind.

Eventually we reached the white washed house that is my new home and are met by Jace, Nate and Paul. "Hey Little Clearwater, haven't seen you in a while." Paul smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah Lahote, such a pleasure - I can see you haven't changed a bit." I shot back, knocking his arm off as he grinned and held up his hands mockingly defensively. "Sorry Lena', guess you're not so little anymore." He laughed. "Hey Seth," Paul said, punching Seth's arm when he noticed he was my companion. _Well isn't he the same narcissistic ass as he was when we were nine – that's great. _

"Hiya Paul!" Seth replied brightly as my mum walked out onto the porch. "Paul honey, do you want to stay back for dinner? It's been so long!" she asked him. He smiles lightly and shakes his head. "I would love to Mrs. Clearwater, but I've got a few errands to run, but I promise I will soon!" he called back and Mum smiled and nodded in understanding. _So the bastard can play nice when he wants to_. I think to myself.

"Alright, well I'll see you Clearwater's around." He said before waving and running back down the road. Strangely, he was barefoot. Weirdo. "Okay, you four get in now," Mum told us. "Sue knows you're staying for dinner Seth so I'll just drop you off later."

"Gee thanks Aunt Liz," Seth said to mom with a wide grin. We all trudge back inside, Jace and Nate attempting to trip each other over as we walked down the front hallway. I dragged Seth to the living room and plunked him down on the lounge, chucking my legs on him as I do. As I was flicking through the channels searching for something good to watch Seth nudged me. "Lena?" he asked me hesitantly, "Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you but don't you think maybe you should be trying to find kids your own age to hang out with?" His question unnerved me because it is true but I brushed it off replying, "Pft, and deny you the pleasure of my company?"

He laughed nervously. "No seriously I feel like a burden, I mean what 16 year old wants to hang out with a 14 year old?" he asked.

"Seth, shut up. Not many other 16 year olds have cousins as cool as you so I wouldn't be too worried." I told him. "Besides, I don't even have to start school until the next semester; I have like a whole month off school – plenty of time to meet new people my age." Seth grinned mischievously; "People your age like Embry Call?" he asked. I threw the pillow next to me into his face but don't deny his question. I can't deny the attraction I felt towards him when I met him at First Beach. It was almost like I was drawn to him, like a magnet.

We continued small talk until Mom called us into the dining room for dinner. She served up another famous Clearwater recipe of fried fish, not dissimilar to Uncle Harry's. We all dug into our meals heartedly until Mum lifted her fork and begun a conversation. "So Elena, I was thinking you and I should head up to Portland tomorrow to pick up some clothes and stuff for the house. You know it's absurdly cold in Washington." She said.

I freeze up when she suggests this because my father currently lives in Portland, but of course Mom doesn't know this. How could she? I mean she has barely spoken to the man since the split – a major feat considering they have three kids together. "Um…sure Mom, that sounds great, I could do with a new parka." I reply.

"Boo hoo Lena, man up – I can't even feel the cold." Jace says, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "Bullcrap, it's like the freaking North Pole here." I retorted, putting my hand on his arm to test his "immunity" to the cold. To my surprise, I was not met with chilled flesh or goosebumps but rather blazing hot skin. Jace was even covered with a light sheen of sweat. "Holy freak alert." I muttered.

"I guess I'm just too _hot._" He said and we all groaned. Mom, being ever worried, reached over and put a hand on his forehead. "_Jesus _Jace, you're working a fever, are you sick or something?" She asked. Jace brushed her hand away and shrugged. "I'm fine Mom." She rolled her eyes and started collecting finished dishes. "Whatever you say honey." I helped her with the dishes before she dropped Seth back home. "Guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow." I told him and he shrugged. "Go find those kids your age Lena!" Seth laughed and I hugged him goodbye. As soon as Mom pulled out of the curb I grabbed my phone and ran into my room. I clutched the phone to my chest and took a deep breath. I had a call to make. I had to call that man I haven't spoken to in three years. I had to call my Dad.


End file.
